


Ask Me To Say Yes

by gala_apples



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Blindfolds, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all Sid knows, this entire party could have been an elaborate scheme of Tony's to get him in bed. If that's true, it's stupid. All Tony had to do was order it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me To Say Yes

Games are both the joy and bane of Sid’s existence at parties. The classics are generally fine; I Never is good for gossip, Truth or Dare leads to thrilling and painful/hilarious acts, drunk or stoned Pictionary is great. It’s when people get creative that there’s a potential for disaster. This is a new game. The forwarded email invite said no entry without a tie and there were even a few guys at the front door eyeballing each crasher. Now Sid knows why. In one of the back rooms people are putting their own over their eyes and snogging the nearest person. There’s no question that Sid’s going to play. It doesn’t matter whether or not he wants to, he is just going to. His friends will make sure of it. But it can’t be that bad. Snogging is snogging, even if it’s anonymous, right? 

Sid takes too long trying to get tie off. It’s not his fault. His tie is a grubby piece of crap. He thought it was hanging with the rest of his basically never worn formal clothing, but when he went to get it, it was mashed into the floor of his closet. He’s tried to smooth it down a hundred times. Every time Tony glared at him Sid gave it another go, but the tie has maintained itself as wrinkly and lint covered. And with a bloody impossible Chinese knot, apparently, that won’t loosen, only get tighter. There’s a heave of a sigh behind him, then Michelle and Chris push past him. Michelle’s hip touches his. She looked hot with a tie bisecting her cleavage, but she looks just as hot without it, and Sid’s already jealous of who gets her. It won’t be him, he knows. His luck is never that good.

“Hurry up,” Tony snaps, the lone friend who stayed with him.

Sid tries, fingers fumbling on the silk. He finally gets it, only to have to redo the knot at the back of his head a moment later.

“Everybody mingle if you’re down,” Kenneth shouts. He sounds like he’s above everyone else, which would make him the guy Sid saw standing on an ottoman for the split second he had to scope the room.

Sid attempts to mingle. It’s harder than it sounds. He’s stumbling into people left and right. But at least with the blindfolds no one knows it’s him to yell at him for being a lame klutzy dildo. He stops shuffling when he feels a light hand on his side. Someone picked him. Even if they haven’t really picked _him_ , it’s still close enough to count. Sid leans in and after a moment of awkward placement the other person’s hands guide his face to where it should be. 

The lips against his are warm. They taste a little like the honey based lip chap that’s displayed at grocery checkouts. Then a tongue enters his mouth and that’s nothing but coconut rum. That doesn’t even make the top ten of alcohol flavours in Sid’s book, but it’s not his taste buds. And he’s a good kisser besides. He, Sid’s pretty sure. The longer they make out, the more sure Sid is that his partner’s a guy. Sid’s hands haven’t strayed from fists clenched around the sleeves of his hoodie, and he’s not grindy enough to feel boobs or flat chest. There’s just something in the kissing technique that says guy. Sid’s not particularly fussed at the idea. He’s already a disappointment to his dad, might as well drive it home by liking guys. Anyway, he’s clearly the bi to Maxxie’s gay, considering ten minutes ago he was trying to hide a boner about Michelle’s breasts. 

The other guy isn’t playing by the rules. Kenneth told them when to start, surely Kenneth’s going to tell them when to stop. But the guy doesn’t wait, just pulls off Sid’s makeshift blindfold. Side closes his eyes at the last possible moment. He can’t help but think it would be better not to know. The other guy doesn’t agree. A fingertip lands on Sid’s eyelid and with gentle pressure forces it up. Between spread fingers he can see-

“No way. You subbed in or something at the end. No way.” Sid looks around the room for a clue of who might have set this up. No one’s watching. Kenneth’s not even in the room anymore.

“Stop babbling, Sid,” Tony requests.

Sid shuts up, because no, talking isn’t helping. 

“Come upstairs with me.” Tony says. It doesn’t really sound like a question.

“No, uh, nope. I’m not Maxxie. I’m not gay, I don’t think. That is, I’m not.” He’s stammering and it’s pathetic, but it’s okay to be pathetic because when he is Tony gets bored. Any moment now Tony will push past him and leave him be while he hits on some girl. Or some guy, apparently. Tony makes out with guys now too. Which again, not a problem, Sid doesn’t care about orientation. It’s just he can’t see this ending well, and if playing straight makes it stop he can do that.

The situation derails when Tony casually reaches out and slaps him on the arse as hard as he can. It shouldn't phase Sid. There are a dozen times in recent memory in which Tony’s hit him. He smacks him with his messenger bag pretty much daily as a signal that lunch is over for them. He gives him a hearty clap on the shoulder after yet another girl turns him down. Getting hit by Tony isn't supposed to be a big deal, not for Sid. But this feels like a big deal.

“When you come to a bedroom with me I’ll slap you some more.”

Christ. Sid swallows hard. He’s sure his face is a billboard of idiocy. Tony must be able to read on it how much he wants that.

“Uh.”

“Tell me you want that.” Tony orders.

There's no shame in admitting Tony has a dominant personality. That's been true since their first day of preschool. It's just there's a leap between Tony having a dominant personality and Tony being a dominant for Sid. Sid's not sure it's right to make that leap. He’s also not sure if he can stop himself. He used up basically all of his willpower babbling about being straight.

“I’ll go upstairs with you, but no...that.” Only in his world is that a compromise, Sid knows. But it’s okay, he thinks, to do exactly what Tony wants, by refusing to do what he terrifyingly desires. In the world he inhabits, that sort of subjugation makes sense.

Sid’s not sure whose bedroom Tony leads him to. He doesn’t even know whose house this is. He looks around, trying to place anything to someone he knows downstairs. There’s a bulletin board of pictures but they’re all group shots so it doesn’t narrow it down much. When Sid’s eyes cycle back to Tony he’s nude, erection standing proud. It freezes him for a second. Sid’s gotten used to the fact that Tony is stunningly beautiful, but it’s never been pointed at him before. No wonder all those girls fall to their knees. Once he shakes it off Sid starts stripping. He doesn’t necessarily love the way he looks naked, but he knows without being told that it’s what Tony wants.

“Come on. Get on the bed.”

“What? Already? Why?” He’s not opposed, really. It just seems a little fast. Like they could make out naked first and work their way up to bed stuff. That would be great.

“Why do you think?”

Sid has no earthly idea what possesses him to say it. He just does. “I'll wrestle you for it.” 

“You're kidding, right?” Tony obviously never thought that this would come up. Even confusion can’t mar his looks.

“No. Whoever wins gets to top.”

Tony’s eyebrows raise and the minute movement hits him right in the guts. Sid wants to take the words back almost instantly. He wants to do what Tony wants. He always has. He probably always will. It’s a massive struggle, but he keeps his lips sealed. It’s a test, to see how many deadly sexy blows like raised eyebrows he can live through before dying on the sheets with Tony’s dick in him.

Sid lasts through Tony stepping in to kiss him again, and through Tony pulling off his beanie so he can weave his fingers into his hair and tug a little, and even through Tony adjusting his stance so their dicks touch. But when Tony’s hand curls around his ass cheek Sid gasps. He just can’t help it. Even in the first seconds before Tony says a thing Sid knows he's just lost. He couldn't afford that gasp, it let Tony know he's getting a reaction.

"Sid. I want to fuck you," Tony whispers. Sid can practically feel the words mauling his face.  
“Will you let me fuck you?” His words are like tigers, hungry, each syllable a claw driving into him. “Sid?”

Sid gets on the bed.

“Good boy.”

It’s fucked up, how much a part of him zings, hearing that. For tonight though, Sid’s just gonna let it be. He’s going to let himself enjoy Tony’s orders instead of forcing himself to feel disgruntled. He can go back to attempting to have dignity tomorrow.


End file.
